<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the smile that you gave me by duaa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25546465">the smile that you gave me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/duaa/pseuds/duaa'>duaa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>when i wake up i see [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>CAN YOU BELIEVE, Fighting, Fluff, M/M, i sure cant, mentions of human experimentation, not angst, sequel babey, well side</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:22:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,735</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25546465</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/duaa/pseuds/duaa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The aftermath of Logan and Roman's big declaration.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders &amp; Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders &amp; Logic | Logan Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders &amp; Logic | Logan Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders &amp; Morality | Patton Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>when i wake up i see [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841365</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the smile that you gave me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>sequel to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23982409"> as long as you're here </a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Logan wasn’t one for zoning out, spacing out and travelling metaphorically into a land far away from reality - that was his boyfriend’s job. No, Logan was always grounded, focused - aware. Roman, on the other hand, could stare at walls for hours. Roman could also distract Logan.</p><p>Very, very well.</p><p>But right now, Roman was not distracting Logan. No, Logan was being distracted by Roman. They were supposed to be working on the script for the next Cartoon Therapy. Roman was. Logan wasn’t. Instead, he was observing Roman. The curve of his neck. The redness of his lips. The way his soulful, rich brown eyes disappeared behind his -</p><p>He was distracted. Which was evident, seeing as how someone was <i>inside</i> his room. And he <i>just</i> noticed.</p><p>Head snapping up, he turned to see Virgil, panic coursing through his veins. Virgil saw him staring at Roman <del>looking at art, at beauty, at everything right with this world</del>, he saw -</p><p>The panic was replaced with dull anger, paving way to sadness. They knew. They knew and the response was terrible. Which may be why Virgil was here, looking very much like a deer caught in a headlight. Logan still felt a bit disorientated. He always did, after staring at something that shone brighter than the Sun, an image he wanted to capture behind his eyelids for the rest of his life -</p><p>“I - um, I came to uh, talk to you. Logan. If you can, that is, I - if you’re busy I’ll just -“ Logan slid off the bed, shaking his head.</p><p>“No, no, now is fine, Virgil.” The aforementioned Side nodded his head, hands deep in the pockets of his hoodie, no doubt fiddling with his cube. Logan waited. </p><p>“Um, I just wanted to apologise, uh, I probably shouldn’t have, um, yelled. Like that. It’s…” he trails off and while Logan can appreciate the apology and the nerve-wracking fear that must be behind it, he does not like the pause. The pause. The oncoming ‘but’. The implication that meant 'no, actually, I should have yelled a lot more'.</p><p>“I was just surprised. I… I would’ve thought that I could know, like, I would have known. But I didn’t and it was just very uh… shocking. Um, I didn’t mean it like <i>that</i>, but just, just I’ll always be your friend and if Roman makes you happy then I’m really glad you guys found each other and um, are dating and are happy and I know it can be really scary to announce that and I should know because, you know, I had to do that too, so, I don’t know why I reacted so poorly, I should’ve said something then and it was just terrible and I feel really bad for doing that when I should’ve been supportive from the beginning, it’s just, well, I only have excuses -“</p><p>“Virgil,” Logan was shocked at how long he let Virgil ramble on for. He really was out of it today. “It’s fine, I understand. I really do, and I’m - I’ll always be your friend, too.” He added the last part without much thought, feeling like it had to be said.</p><p>Logan wasn’t one to speak without thinking, without analysing his thoughts and thinking about how to best put them forward. He rarely rushed into things, taking his time. There just was something about today that made him act like this, blurting things out. There was something about today <del>something about being freefreefree</del> that made him say things that were at the tip of his tongue.</p><p>Well, he didn’t regret it, not in the least.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p> * </p>
</div>“Babe?”<p>“Yes?”</p><p>“Did someone come in?”</p><p>“…”</p><p>“What? Okay - stop laughing, Logan!”</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p> * </p>
</div>Logan had, thankfully, recovered from his haze by the end of the day. Which was good, because Janus was making a beeline for him - and Logan needed to be awake for it. He grasped his mug, wondering why he decided to venture into the kitchen instead of staying in his room. He didn't want to see anyone else. And here he was, watching Janus 'casually' saunter down the stairs, pretending to not notice him.<p>He considered sinking out, going back to the bliss of his room and his Roman. </p><p>"Ah! Oh my! Who do we have here?" Janus exclaimed, hand over his heart. Logan raised an eyebrow, unsure of what to say. Janus crossed the room, standing on the other side of the counter. "I haven't seen this face in years, my oh my!" </p><p>Logan didn't say anything. What was there to say? </p><p>"Anyways, stranger, can't say I didn't expect that stunt you pulled yesterday."</p><p>"What do you mean?" A safe question to ask. Very normal and par for the course in a conversation with Janus when he was in a good mood. In a lying mood. </p><p>"I mean that you were bound to burst someday." </p><p>"So, I suppose you knew all along?" His face burns as he remembers that day when Janus tried confronting him. How did he know?</p><p>"On the contrary. I actually thought you liked Remus." The hum of the refrigerator fills the silence for a few seconds. Janus' tone seems wistful, no longer playful. </p><p>"Oh?" </p><p>"I..." And Logan can see it, he can see the anguish Janus must have carried for years, the pain and anger. All alone, for almost a year, in the cold. He told them a bit about his time alone, but never in detail. He didn't need to. He can see how they must have gotten closer over the years, bonding over the pain of being left alone, of being just two instead of three. He can see how easy it is to fall in love with someone so beautiful, so creative. </p><p>"I'm sorry." </p><p>"Isn't it quite a coincidence? I thought he liked me. I thought he liked you."</p><p>Logan looks up at Janus for the first time so far, he can see the melancholic haze in his eyes. The pain that Logan knows all too well, the sadness sunken deep into his bones. "Do you still - are you -?" </p><p>And Janus smiles, open and vulnerable, and the pain is gone and Logan feels like he must have imagined it all, because Janus looks positively <i>radiant</i>, glowing as he shakes his head. "No. You know, sometimes I wonder if I ever really did."</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p> * </p>
</div>"Logan. Logan. Logan! Quit staring at me and come here!"<p>"I wasn't staring!"</p><p>"Oh? What were you doing then, you creep?"</p><p>"Admiring my talented boyfriend whom I love very much."</p><p>"You have a talented boyfriend?"</p><p>"..."</p><p>"Okay, okay, okay!"</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p> * </p>
</div>Logan jostles at the banging on his door, making Roman giggle. He frowns at Roman before jolting again when the banging continues.<p>"Go get it!" Rolling his eyes, he walks to the door, hoping for either Virgil or Janus to be there. </p><p>A flash green and he's pulled out of his room, into the Imagination. </p><p>"Remus?"</p><p>"You're late, gun man!" Remus bounces, nodding his head. "I was waiting!" His face twists into a pout, made of plastic. </p><p>"Oh. I didn't - why is it like this?" The Imagination was a flat, lightless ground. Smooth and unending, the lack of his shadow unnerved Logan. He couldn't help but be bothered, be curious, about the state of the usually overstimulating Imagination. </p><p>"Oh, I'm trying something out and we have to see how effective it is. It's going to be a new type of horror and you get to strap our lovely subject into whatever wires are needed!" </p><p>"Ah, I see," before he could continue, Remus interrupted. </p><p>"Also! I didn't get a chance to say it then, but congratulations on your wedding! I'm proud of you Logan, you've been getting dick for five years!" he clapped Logan's shoulder before pulling him off to find their subject. </p><p>Heartfelt moments with Virgil and Janus. </p><p>Congratulations on getting dick with Remus. </p><p>It seemed pretty par for the course.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*</p>
</div>"MY MIRROR! LOGAN, MY LOVE, MY MIRROR HAS BEEN VANDALISED! "<p>"What - oh."</p><p>"I'M GOING TO KILL HIM! I CAN'T EVEN READ WHAT IT SAYS!"</p><p>"It says, and I quote, 'give good head and make me proud', followed by a graphic -"</p><p>"ARGHH! REMUS!"</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*</p>
</div>Logan was just about to turn his reading light off when he saw, out of the corner of his eye, something moving past his door. He usually would have ignored it, marking it off as Virgil getting a snack or Remus chasing a wild creature.<p>But the footsteps had stopped near his door. </p><p>Someone was here for him - it could be Virgil. He would sometimes sit in Logan's room after a nightmare or if he was feeling too anxious. Maybe he didn't want to intrude on Logan, now that they all knew he was dating Roman. </p><p>Logan slid out of bed, pulling the covers over Roman more securely before silently creeping out. There was no one in the hallway. Deciding to check everywhere else before making assumptions, he walked down the stairs, eyes scanning the room.</p><p>The kitchen light was on. He could see Patton's hunched over form, bending over a glass of water. </p><p>"Patton?" he whipped around, shoulders slumping.</p><p>"Oh! Uh, Logan, kiddo, what're you doing? Here?"</p><p>"I -" he was about to reveal that he saw Patton, before deciding against it. "I wanted some water. I couldn't sleep."</p><p>"Oh. Um, do you wanna talk it out, or...?"</p><p>"Thank</p><p>Patton smiled at him, sitting on the dining table. Logan filled his glass before sitting next to Patton, eyes foxed on the window framing the moon, gleaming in the Imagination. </p><p>Logan sipped at his water, watching as various lights and stars shone around the moon, a collaboration between the halves of Creativity.</p><p>"What is it like? Being in love?"</p><p>"I..." he wracked his brain, trying to come up with something. To no avail. "I don't know what to tell you, Patton. I'm sorry -"</p><p>"Tell me anything."</p><p>"Well, um. Everytime I look at Roman, I can't help but smile, he's - he's just... I can't even describe him, anything I could come up with would fall short. Everytime he laughs I feel like I'm on fire, my chest feels tight and I feel like I can't breathe - I, sometimes I forget to breathe," he stops, thinking about Roman. </p><p>Patton is still staring at the moon, face unreadable. </p><p>"I'm sorry," he says. </p><p>"Don't be,"</p><p>"I... the moon looks beautiful." Logan looks at the moon again. </p><p>It can't compare. </p><p>"It does."</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*</p>
</div>"Roman?"<p>"Hmmm?"</p><p>"I love you."</p><p>"I love you, too."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>lmk if you see a typo<br/>hope you liked it ❤️💕</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>